


诞生

by Yukiir



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiir/pseuds/Yukiir
Summary: 卡尔顿割掉了自己的腺体，但暴乱可以给他带来最大的快感。





	诞生

卡尔顿·德雷克24岁那年做出过两件轰动世界的大事。  
他以一己之力创建生命基金会。不久后，这位颇受世人瞩目的天才人物接受了腺体切除手术，在让世界知道他Omega身份的同时使这事彻底成为了过去式。  
开始时人们不喜欢卡尔顿，人们总是不太喜欢打破规则的家伙。但卡尔顿并没有就此匿迹，他出现了，在电视、报纸、互联网，任何一个你能想象到的地方，他穿着规规整整的蓝色西装，脸上带着笑，为人们介绍这样那样的新型疗法，宣布他所研发的福祉。  
狗仔拍到他周末唯一的消遣是去福利院看望孩子，哪怕路边最不入流的小报也难以挖掘出什么负面新闻，渐渐，卡尔顿在人们口中成为了“德雷克博士”，年纪轻轻的圣子，也许性别于他而言并不那么重要，他为真理而生。  
但暴乱知道事实并非如此。  
“你为什么割掉腺体？卡尔顿，那对你们人类来说是很重要的东西。”  
“也没那么重要，”卡尔顿正在为文件签字的笔尖停滞了一秒，他不动声色地把动作继续进行下去，边斟酌着用词，“人体太多缺陷了，我只是不想被此束缚。”  
“别骗我，卡尔顿，我就在你体内，你的呼吸变了。”  
六个月的生活经验显然没教会暴乱什么是人类社交礼仪，他毫不给卡尔顿敷衍的余地，乃至饶有兴趣的从小博士体内探出身来，流状面孔紧紧盯着卡尔顿双眼。  
“你为什么这么做？”暴乱问。  
这问题罕见的使卡尔顿开始有些恼怒了。他侧过脸避开共生体总是不安分的长舌，想用沉默带过这个话题，起身去处理其他事。  
但暴乱这次偏要和他过不去。德雷克博士感觉到自己被一股无法抗拒的力量死死钉在皮椅上，他无奈轻叱，“我要去做正事。”  
“你不能，除非你不再对我有所隐瞒。”暴乱以特有的低声回应。  
卡尔顿总是尽量不拒绝暴乱的要求，他认为共生体是人类的未来，思维模式使他不愿意为了私人情绪而闹僵他们的关系。  
“好吧，好吧。”他妥协道，感到身上的力度慢慢松弛而把自己陷入柔软的椅中，“我会告诉你它是怎么发生的。”

*

卡尔顿·德雷克18岁那会儿是一个会令所有人感到无趣的书呆子，他出身不错的商贸家庭，但公子哥儿常有的那股讨人嫌的机灵劲儿，和与生俱来的交际能力，他似乎一项也不具备。恰恰相反，尽管梳着整整齐齐的背头，他却好像立志要把自己打造成一个邋里邋遢的研究狂，甚至让人不敢相信他是一个Omega。  
卡尔顿不爱与人交流，偶尔开口尽是叫人听不懂的怪话，但他一个人也能出色完成所有的小组课业，教授无意干涉他的社交情况，他就这样在校园里独来独往。  
所有关于少年的叙述里总是要出现一段虚妄的爱情故事。  
艾伯特·沃克。卡尔顿对周围的人其实很难有太多印象，但某一日他路过体育场，一颗篮球不偏不倚的砸中了他的脑袋，卡尔顿没有来得及收拢手里抱着的文件就迷迷糊糊倒了下去，他最后看到一张带着汗珠的脸凑到他面前，大脑失去意识。再次在校医院醒来的时候，他莫名其妙多了一个朋友。  
“他对我好得出奇，你知道的，一个书呆子，本来不应该拥有一个这么酷的朋友。”卡尔顿挑挑眉，暴乱在他体内一言不发，倒让他有点自言自语的感觉了，他放松起来。  
那之后他们常常在一起了。被拉着去操场打球，流汗，卡尔顿整整齐齐的衬衫被打开两个纽扣，躲在图书馆角落里接吻，在夜晚的浅草丛里做爱。卡尔顿发现艾伯特是个与自己完全不同的人物，他是学校的名人，甚至在成绩单上也是名次仅次于自己的好学生，卡尔顿那时对艾伯特佩服极了。  
“直到拿着新型基因疗法的论文去找导师的时候我才发现不对劲。”卡尔顿颇为无奈地说，“看上去他准备拿着我的研究成果去给自己领个大奖玩玩。”  
“不过好在那时候他手段也挺低级，我让他出局了。十九岁的时候我用新型基因疗法赚了我的第一笔钱和名气，而他成了名誉扫地的学术小偷。”  
“我最后一次见到他是在我建立起生命基金会后的几个月。”卡尔顿语气开始有些不对劲，但暴乱没有打断他，他接着说“那天我从公司走出来，看到他在不远处叫我，穿着西装和大衣，但看起来脸色差极了。我不想理会，往我的车的方向走——”  
“——他曾经标记过我，那之后没有别人，所以当他释放信息素后我陷入了发情。”  
衣冠楚楚的年轻总裁被落魄男友从大路拖进小巷，卡尔顿的领带被粗暴扯了下来，双腿大开，十米之外是他野心勃勃的未来，但抵在脊背后的墙面带着冰冷的铁锈味儿撕碎了他的躯壳，费洛蒙让他又软又热，湿润的像个婊子。  
“那是一场强暴，”卡尔顿言简意赅，“如果你想知道什么的话，就是这些了。最后罗兰意识到不对从楼上冲下来，打爆了艾伯特的脑袋。”  
“人类确实是微妙的生物。”暴乱在他脑中回应。  
“腺体是理性的桎梏，我不认为我做错了什么。”  
“``````脆弱，但是也很有趣。”  
暴乱从他体内浮现出来。以往共生体总是存在如逼真的幻象，卡尔顿身体很难对此有所感觉，但这次有所不同，他察觉到腹中有难以名状之物破体而出，然后暴乱开始在他周身游离。  
“你的身体远比其他Omega安定，所以我才能顺利寄生而不对你造成伤害。”流体映射着银白微光，不详的向卡尔顿贴近。  
“你们星球上的beta往往更适合成为宿主，像你，卡尔顿，你排除了发情期困扰，可没有彻底改变你Omega的性别。”  
“我不会分泌信息素。”卡尔顿平静回答。  
“别骗我！”暴乱突然贲张了一秒，像双翼般完全裹住卡尔顿，随后又收缩到一个安全的大小。  
“你只是不将信息素散发出去，卡尔顿，它们蕴蓄在体内会对你——我们的身体造成极大危害。”  
“我不会让它发生的。”德雷克博士面无表情。  
“你是我的宿主，你没有权利伤害自己的身体，我不会允许你再在自己身上做任何实验。”  
沉默。卡尔顿大脑开始飞速运转，如果暴乱对此不满意要选择另一个宿主，他会在这之前开启随时待命着的声波按钮。  
不过共生体没有给他太多时间去思考。  
暴乱突然整个裹住了他，像一个备战状态。  
“你在做什么？”卡尔顿大喊，但已经发不出声音了，他化为怪物本身，四肢漂浮如悬在雾中，意念中依稀与另一意识相连的知觉成了他和世界唯一的联系。  
“让我们来解决这个问题。”暴乱的声音从他心底发出来。  
那裹挟着他的存在正渐渐变得真实。从外界看来，怪物慢慢消退了，狰狞的液状筋肉隐藏在蓝色西装之下，而卡尔顿的每一寸皮肤上都覆盖住浓稠的粘液，皮肤是呼吸的一部分，他从未感到如此窒息。  
如失水的鱼一样抽搐，卡尔顿循着人类的本能尽可能张开口鼻，但共生体不给他任何逃脱的机会，阴险的钻入所有空间，塞满鼻腔，喉咙。占据意识，填满内脏，暴乱展现出可怕的攻击性，似乎认准了要用残忍手段杀死自己的宿主。  
卡尔顿意识模糊了，眼中常闪烁的微光逐渐暗淡，代之以生理性的泪水溢满眼眶，但连这眼泪也无法逃出生天，反被暴乱贪婪的舔舐殆尽。  
半生半死。科学家在幻觉中感受到腹中有一团火焰炸裂，信息素的芳香从他的每一个毛孔里争相逸出，浓度数倍于以往，足以引起整栋大楼的alpha发狂，但身外强大的共生体没有让一丝气息外泄出这个房间。  
他表情痛苦扭曲起来，尖叫被吞噬于混沌，压抑已久的快感混杂着剧痛紧紧压迫神经，让他疯狂趋近死亡。  
暴乱在卡尔顿窒息的前一秒赐予他救赎。  
还是周身的裹挟，但如被环抱在母亲臂弯中一样舒适，他的每一寸皮肤都在用力呼吸迎接新生的喜悦，眼前是透过暴乱双眼看到的世界，像海市蜃楼一样难以捉摸。卡尔顿干脆闭上眼睛，长吁了一口气。  
“谢谢。”半晌后，他轻声说。  
“暂时改变你们人类身体的激素水平并非难事。”暴乱以夸张的弧度做了一个近似笑容的表情，“只不过，这事还没完。”  
卡尔顿惊讶的感受到共生体在形态上有些不熟悉的变化。  
“发情期不会凭空消失的，卡尔顿，我们要让你渡过这个。”  
暴乱话没说完，卡尔顿发现自己刚因信息素爆发而泛滥的穴口探入一截滑腻的触手。  
“那是？”  
“一个解决问题的好方法。”

*

很好，卡尔顿·德里克，人类文明的先驱者，现在要身先士卒去尝试人类历史上第一次与外星共生体做爱了。他甚至有一种想将之记录下来的本能冲动。  
但在后穴内迅速涨大的流体极大剥夺了他的思考能力。卡尔顿没有丰富的性经验，也知道在插入前需要扩张润滑，该死的外星生物在这上面简直是作弊，他把那根假冒伪劣的外星阴茎轻而易举插进omega湿热的生殖腔中，然后就开始不管不顾的攻城掠池。  
暴乱的阴茎像银白色看上去那样略显冰凉，在进行过最初尝试之后他就很快放弃了如人类一样的规则形状，野蛮的胀大起来。并开始尽可能发掘卡尔顿体内的每一个角落。  
他从科学家的身体里现出身来，脱离宿主的支持难以维持住一个固态的人形，从远处看来更像是一团乌黑的浓雾，那浓雾罔顾衣服的阻隔，肆意侵犯着怀里的人类。湿滑的液体攀上卡尔顿劲瘦的腰肢，顺着腹肌的轮廓往上侵犯他挺立的乳尖。  
“放松，卡尔顿，你知道你可以信任我。”暴乱声音低沉，下半身和卡尔顿融为一体，让卡尔顿有种悬浮半空的错觉。他无处使力，脚尖无助的蜷缩起来，共生体几乎温柔的像一个情人了，他抚摸过宿主紧绷的躯体，让他一点点融化在无处不在的液体中。  
“哦······”卡尔顿浅浅呻吟起来，他不是快感至上主义者，也没有一般人所秉持的所谓道德观，他现在开始享受起与这奇异生物交媾的乐趣来，他伸出双手，拥抱身前的虚无，流体像是做出回应似的萦绕在他的指尖。  
冰凉的液体扩充着他的后穴，伸出细小触须抚平瑟缩的内壁，卡尔顿浑身不可控的轻颤着，暴乱此时像个真正的君王，他耐心细致的带给人类快感和刺激，安抚他脆弱的焦虑，在登临高潮的边缘又轻轻放开。  
“耐心点，卡尔顿，这会是一个不短的过程。”  
科学家为这话有些害臊，他闭上眼，晶莹的泪水在睫毛上半挂着摇摇欲坠，棕色皮肤细腻，鼻尖精巧，他脸上泛了一层薄红，倒显着朦朦胧胧的光辉。  
暴乱本不该受人类信息素所干扰的，这无数光年外的生物，感受着由宿主身上传来的愉悦快感，动作也失了几丝分寸。  
那本该是腺体的地方留了一道粉嫩伤疤，暴乱伸出银舌细致舔舐，凉而腻滑的触感在发烫的皮肤上游走，卡尔顿阵阵颤栗，尽量控制着自己不出声尖叫。  
“没必要羞耻，卡尔顿，摆脱人类无谓的情绪。我同你一起才能创造更伟大的未来，你要不留后患。”  
“暴乱``````”卡尔顿扬起脖颈。他放弃了对身体的控制权。共生体流动着托住人类，和缓温存，闭上眼就像小时候在云端做过的幻梦，轻柔，平稳。腹中焦灼的欲火是醉酒一样的微醺，卡尔顿任由自己失控了，他轻踏一步从塔尖堕落。但是暴乱会稳稳接住他。  
“让我吻你。”他突然说。  
原本紧闭的眼睛轻眨着睁开了，棕色瞳孔由于方才的释放氤氲上一层水濛濛的薄雾，眼睑透出红晕，脸颊上还残存着几滴生理性的泪水。卡尔顿眼睛在脸上占的比例显然对于一个成年人而言有些过大，这让他看起来纯洁的像匹小鹿，在森林里游荡着遇到恶狼，也要欣喜地张开双手拥抱它。  
“让我吻你，暴乱，做爱的时候应该接吻。”  
共生体停下了他的流淌，狰狞的脸孔一动不动盯着卡尔顿。  
德拉科博士不喜欢废话。他仰起头吻住暴乱，用身体贴住身体，唇齿抵上唇齿，他视怪物为上神，福音，爱人，半身。  
塞墨勒得见真神死去，卡尔顿想。感受着共生体一点点重新融入身体，它由腹部进入，那地方此时暖融融如同新生火焰。  
而我则会创建一个新的纪元。


End file.
